Vehicle vision systems and/or vehicle headlamp control systems are known and provide enhanced automatic control of the headlamps of a vehicle, typically in response to a detection of a threshold ambient light level and/or a detection of light (such as headlamps of oncoming vehicles and/or taillights of leading vehicles) in the region forward of the vehicle. Examples of such vision and/or headlamp control systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,550,677; 5,877,897; 6,498,620; 5,670,935; 5,796,094; 6,396,397; 6,806,452; 6,690,268; 7,005,974; 7,123,168; 7,004,606; 6,946,978; 7,038,577; 6,353,392; 6,320,176; 6,313,454 and 6,824,281, which are all hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.